


Children Of Loki

by phantomthief_fee



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by ask-p5-trickster-god, Some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Whether the detective prince liked it or not, he was Loki's kid now.





	Children Of Loki

Loki was a really shitty father. There was no way to deny that. He’d even admit to it when pressured. But the gods should have mercy on anyone who insinuated that he didn’t love his children with every fibre of his being. He loved more than he loved himself. He’d tell any Persona who would listen about them, and how proud he was of each and every one of his children. Even Robin Hood, occasionally. Sometimes, when Goro was having an especially difficult day, Loki would enfold the boy in his embrace and tell him stories about his children. Of all the masters Loki had had, and there had been more than a few, Akechi was the one he felt the most attached to. Whether Goro liked it or not, the boy was one of his babies now. Loki would protect him until the end. Akechi didn’t need anyone but him. He was aware that it was possibly debilitating to think this way, but it wasn’t like he cared. Trusting people hadn’t worked out for him, after all. He’d trusted Odin, and where had that gotten him. Blood brothers. What a fool he’d been to think that pact would last. 

“Your way of ‘protecting’ him is unhealthy. You know that, don’t you?” Robin Hood brought the subject up one day when they were infiltrating a palace with the thieves. 

“Mm hm.” Loki hummed, continuing to file his nails. “Anything else you got to say, Toaster Bird?”

“I told you to stop calling me that.”

“And I told you that I don’t give two fucks about your opinion.” Had Loki a mouth, he would have been smirking. “So, are we done here?”

“No, we are not done here.” Robin Hood narrowed his eyes. “You’re not even listening to me.”

“No, I am not.” Loki paused, holding his hand up to examine his claws. “What do you think? Little shorter?”

“You need to take this seriously.” Robin Hood insisted. 

“I know how to take care of kids.” Loki said. “Don’t lecture me on how to take care of my son.”

“He’s my Master too.” 

“Yeah, but he’s  _ my _ son.”

“He’s not your son.” Robin Hood said. “And you are a terrible father. You’re going to get him hurt, just like you did the others.” Loki turned very slowly to face Robin Hood. 

“What was that, Toaster Bird?” He asked, an edge entering his voice. 

“You’re going to get Goro hurt.” Robin Hood repeated. “Just like your actions injured all your other children.” Loki put down his nail file and stood up, walking over to Robin Hood in the space they shared inside Goro’s mind. 

“I’m sorry, but who gave you permission to talk about my kids?” Loki asked, the edge in his voice sharp enough to cut. 

“I-”

“That was a trick question.” Loki laid a clawed finger over what might have been Robin Hood’s mouth. “No one gave you permission, especially not me. So you listen and you listen good.” He leaned in very close. “You don’t get to talk about what happened to my kids.  _ Ever.  _ And you’re going to stay out of my business, especially with Goro. Do you understand me,  _ Robin _ ?” For a moment, the hero was silent. Then he hung his head. 

“Yes, I understand.”

“Good boy.” Loki patted his head before returning to his spot and beginning to file his nails once more. Honestly, who did that overgrown pidgeon think he was? He could take care of Goro on his own. 

.

Akechi lay bleeding out in the hull of Shido’s ship. Shido’s cognitive version of Akechi was on the floor in front of him. Akechi couldn’t help but laugh, propping himself up the heavy bulkhead door. He’d imagined killing himself before, but never killing another version of himself.

“So this is it.” He said, closing his eyes. “I thought there’d be more fanfare.”

“It’s better than how my other sons went.” Loki appeared before the boy, adopting a more humanlike form. This was likely the last time his son would ever see his face, so he might as well make his last moments pleasant ones. 

“You look like me.” Akechi said, laughing weakly. 

“It’s easier, than recalling my true face.” Loki admitted. “I can try if you like.”

“No, looking like me is fine.” Akechi nodded. He looked down at where the bullet had pierced his abdomen. He’d bleed out pretty soon.

“Could you...Could you hold me?” His voice was small as he looked up at the trickster god. “I don’t want to be alone.” Loki nodded, moving closer and pulling Akechi into his embrace. 

“It’ll be alright.” He said. “I’m here. I won’t leave you.” Akechi whimpered, burrowing himself into Loki’s arms. 

“I...I don’t want to die.” He whispered. 

“No one ever does.” Loki said. “But death comes for all things. At least, that’s what my daughter always says.”

“Do you think I’ll meet her?”

“Definitely.” Loki kissed the boy’s head, ruffling his hair a bit. “She’ll take care of you, kiddo. And I’ll visit you, I promise.” Akechi nodded, his eyes beginning to feel heavy. Loki held him until the boy’s chest stopped rising and falling. Loki sat there for a long time, just holding Akechi’s body in his arms. He’d had masters die on him before. But it had never hurt like this. It was like Narvi and Vali all over again. 

“You take care of him, Hel.” He whispered. “He’s one of us, now.”


End file.
